


Nightmares

by tinyjetpack



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Blood, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, F/F, Gang Violence, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Polyamory, Recreational Drug Use, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2016-02-20
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4893622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinyjetpack/pseuds/tinyjetpack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing is more painful than watching the one you love slowly disintegrate. Watching someone that you once loved, cherished even, slowly destroy herself with drugs and sex, and knowing that you could have done something to stop it; and that you didn’t. This was something Lapis Lazuli would soon come to learn of. She would watch in horror as someone she held dear to her heart died from the outside in. But with a person like Peridot, it was bound to happen at some point or another.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nothing is more painful than watching the one you love slowly disintegrate. Watching someone that you once loved, cherished even, slowly destroy herself with drugs and sex, and knowing that you could have done something to stop it; and that you didn’t. This was something Lapis Lazuli would soon come to learn of. She would watch in horror as someone she held dear to her heart died from the outside in. But with a person like Peridot, it was bound to happen at some point or another.

 

Our story starts on a foggy evening. Lapis Lazuli, a lithe girl with good intention in her heart and blue dye in her hair took a walk down the street to a new- well, supplier of substances that she had heard her friends talking about. She wasn’t a stoner by any means, but sometimes, what with the stress of school, and work, and home, she needed a little something to take the edge off. Nothing too hard of course. She was smarter than that. The dealer in question was a young woman, an uncommon occurrence in the drug underworld, but apparently, she had good quality product; something Lapis’ previous dealer had claimed. She looked down at the text her friend had sent her with the address, biting her lip nervously. It was a brownstone apartment with chips in the mortar and scorch marks across the wrought iron gate. It was certainly an unnerving destination, but that was fitting to say the least. This felt like a shady, back alley drug deal if Lapis had ever seen one. Pushing her anxieties aside, the small girl went up to the front bell and typed in the apartment number. Her friend had given her a code word that supposedly alerted Peridot to an incoming customer. It took only 2 rings before the occupant of the apartment answered.

"Who is it, and what do you want." The voice on the other end was high pitched and rough. This sounded like the voice of someone who didn’t mind screaming at someone for waking them up in the middle of the night.

"Um… Yellow Diamond" Lapis said into the microphone, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly. There was a moment of silence before the door was unlocked and the blue haired girl was allowed inside. There were only 3 floors in the building, and Peridot was on the second, so Lapis decided to take the stairs. Better to stay in shape right? She had to laugh at her reasoning as she knocked on the door. The person who answered was not at all what she expected. She couldn’t be taller than 5’1, with nearly white blonde hair pulled up into a messy bun atop her head, and a very botched looking lip piercing. The girl looked at her, raising an eyebrow.

"And who the hell are you? Name."

"U-uh… Lapis Lazuli"

"Cute. Come on in. What do you need? I am Peridot by the way. But since you knew my password, I’ll assume you knew that" The drug dealer sat down on the ratty looking sofa, pulling a few baggies out from between the couch cushions. One was filled with a fine white powder, that resembled flour, another with what was very clearly marijuana, and Lapis didn’t bother to look at the other ones.

"Just weed I guess… I had a shit day and I need to calm down before I go home. My roommate tends to pry if I-"

"Alright whatever. I don’t care about the love story. You need paper?" she asked, getting up off the couch and going to her (oddly pristine) kitchen. Lapis nodded.

"If you don’t mind" She said quietly, shuffling her feet. Peridot looked at her, an eyebrow raised.

"This the first time you’ve done this?"

"No. I’m just on edge" she said, comfortable now that Peridot wouldn’t ask anymore. To her relief, the short girl nodded and grabbed some paper from a coffee cup shoved to the back of the pantry and laid it out on the coffee table along with her product, taking some for herself as well.

"I have one rule, kiddo" She said, looking at her with distrustful eyes. "Nothing leaves my apartment. You smoke it here, or not at all." Lapis was taken aback by this odd rule, but based on her attitude so far, she guessed that, even though her size suggested otherwise, Peridot was not the type you wanted to mess with. She nodded, and after taking all she needed, she payed for her product, and rolled it up in the paper, accepting the offer of a light from Peridot before she took a heavy drag. She let out a sigh. Simply anticipating the high was enough to relax her. It was a relief from the stress of her day. Peridot did the same, but contrary to Lapis’ immediate reaction, got up and went to brew some coffee. Lapis frowned slightly.

"Where’re you going?" she asked, sitting up and taking another drag. Peridot turned to look at her, shrugging.

"Why’s it matter to you?"

"I dunno. Just curious." 

"Says the one who hates prying" Peridot said, although Lapis couldn’t ignore the way her facial muscles relaxed when she said that. It was probably the drugs.

 

They mostly stayed in the living room for the duration of their time together, making nice and exchanging menial banter. Peridot brought out the Doritos at one point, which made Lapis laugh. Of course she had Doritos, she was a drug dealer. But it was still funny. While they indulged their munchies, Lapis looked up to see a woman who had to be the size of two Peridots stacked on top of each other, stepped out of one of the adjacent rooms, rubbing her eyes.

 "Dot, what’s going on. Come back to bed." The hulking woman said, her voice raspy and gruff. Lapis looked at Peridot.

"Who’s that?" she asked. The larger occupant of the house shot her a glare.

"I should ask you the same thing" "New customer" Peridot finally spoke up.

"This is my meathead girlfriend, Jasper. JJ, play nice" she said, going and pressing a light kiss to her girlfriends neck. Even then she still had to go up on her toes. Lapis giggled, finally putting out the blunt and turning around.

"I’d better get going. My roommates going to throw a fit as it is" She said, feeling around for her car keys before remembering she had walked. "Oh- oops! Anyway, maybe I’ll see you later" she said absently, walking out the door. At this time she didn’t realize just how involved with those two she would become.

 

When she arrived home, she wasn’t surprised to find her overprotective roommate, Pearl sitting on the couch and wringing her hands. As soon as Lapis was in the living room, she pounced, jumping on her and checking her for bruises or cuts. The neighborhood they lived in wasn’t the best, and Pearl often worried that Lapis would get herself into trouble.

"Where have you been! Do you have any idea what time it is? I thought you’d been killed, or kidnapped, or- or… Are you high?" she asked, pulling away from Lapis and looking into her bloodshot eyes.

"Maybe a little. I’m fine pierogi. Just went over to a friends" she siad.

"Well you should have told me so I could have gone to bed without worrying" She said, sniffing. She knew that she wasn’t Lapis’ mom, but she tended to act like it without meaning to. Lapis usually didn’t mind it too much. It was nice sometimes, just to know that someone was worried for her.

"I’m going to bed. You can nag me tomorrow" Lapis said dismissively, earning a huff from her tiny roommate. She crawled into her bed, sighing as she sunk into the sheets; and to her surprise, the little drug dealer still on her mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is where the smut starts l o l

In light of recent events, Lapis wound up spending, in Pearls eyes, a disturbing amount of time at Peridots apartment. She didn’t know what she did there, and frankly, she didn’t want to know. Lapis, of course. Saw no error in what she was doing. She was a young woman. She wanted to experience life and all it had to offer; which, in her opinion was a hell of a lot. Of course, she still had to go to her classes, take notes, take tests, but she often spent her open afternoons with Peridot and Jasper. On one level of course, she knew Pearl had a point. So, just to quell her roommates fears, kept her drug use to a safe minimum. Regardless, Pearl still seemed on edge about the whole thing.

 

One evening, Lapis was lazing around in her room, studying for her oceanography final when her new friend texted her.

‘Hey! JJ and I are going to a party later, if u wanna join’ Lapis smiled a little, crossing her legs.

‘Shore!’

‘Was that a fuckin pun?’

‘Maybe ;P’

‘whatever. I’ll come get u when we’re about to leave’

‘k’

She couldn’t help the grin on her face. Ever since she met Peridot, Lapis felt as though her life had taken a turn for the exciting. She had met so man interesting people since she started spending her time with Peridot. She had heard so many different life stories, so many philosophies that she’d never considered before. She felt so much more enriched with these new experiences.

 

When Peridot arrived at her house that evening, Pearl was the one to open the door. When she saw who it was, there was a moment of poignant silence while the two looked each other up and down. Peridot was the first to break it.

"I’m looking for Lapis" She said, her jaw clenched tight.

"Yes… Wait outside" Pearl responded in kind, closing the door in Peridots face as she went to Lapis’ bedroom. "Your friends here" she said, standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Lapis looked up and nodded.

"Nice. I probably won’t be back tomorrow morning, so don’t wait up for me" she said with a grin. She had made sure to dress in such a way that felt appropriate for the occasion. Her first party. She wore a crop top with a high waisted skirt and white creeper shoes. Pearl stopped her once she saw what she was wearing.

"No. You’re not going out with Peridot wearing that. I’m putting my foot down." Lapis frowned.

"You’re not my mom pearl. I’ll be fine, okay? Stop worrying!" Pearl gave her a dubious look but finally relented, albeit reluctantly. Lapis opened the door, and disappeared into the night.

 

The party, to Lapis’ surprise, was much bigger than anything she could have imagined. It was being held at a large, mansion-esque house on the other end of town. The music thrummed throughout the house, and people somehow managed to hold conversation. Lapis’ own heart was pounding against her chest, and for the first time, she felt apprehensive. There must have been at least 500 people there, and she knew 2. Maybe Pearl was right. Maybe this was a bad idea. She wasn’t allowed to continue that train of thought however, as Peridot grabbed her hand and dragged her to one of the rooms, sitting down on a couch while Jasper went to get them some drinks. Peridot looked Lapis up and down, offering her a half smile.

"You’re not looking half bad" she said. Lapis blushed lightly.

"Yeah. Wanted to make a good impression"

"Who on? You got anyone in mind?" she asked, grinning and leaning even farther back and confirming what Lapis had assumed. Peridot only ever really smiled when she was high.

"I dunno. Just in general" she said, cracking a smile of her own when Jasper came back with their drinks. She took a glass, sniffing it curiously. "What’s in this?" she asked.

"Vodka with Cherry syrup" she said matter of factly. Lapis shrugged and took a sipping, cringing at the way it burned going down.

"Damn that’s strong" she said, coughing a little and shaking her head before taking another sip.

 

Frankly, it didn’t take much to get her drunk. She ended up slumped over Peridot giggling over every little thing she said.

"You’re really funny Peri" she slurred, reaching up to touch her friends face. Peridot laughed along with her, not nearly as tipsy as the other. Jasper just rolled her eyes, taking a swig from a bottle of straight vodka.

"Lightweights" she mused, leaving to go talk to some other people. Lapis smiled up at Peridot, her vision blurry.

"You’re really pretty okay? It’s not fair" she said, pouting up at her. Peridot chuckled quietly.

"Oh yeah?" she asked, running her fingers slowly through Lapis’ hair. Lapis nodded and drew an imaginary tear down her face.

"Yeah! You’re like so fucking hot! I just wanna make sex with you and make cute little drug babies" she said. Peridot burst into hysteric laughter, clutching her stomach.

"I bet you’re just a baby virgin who would just whine the whole time" she said with a wink. Lapis raised an eyebrow at her. Peridot got the message.

* * *

 It didn’t take them long to decide on the nearby broom closet for their 7 minutes in heaven. Both of them were also very quick to learn the others way of performing. Peridot was all hands. Lapis was all mouth. The blue haired girl latched onto Peridots neck and sucked on the spot, moaning against her and grinding on the slender girls leg. Peridot fought frantically with her newfound lovers top, kneading at her breasts and giggling foolishly.

 "You’ve got little bug bites… So cute" she crooned, taking one into her mouth before Lapis could protest. She let out a quiet whine and gripped Peridots hair, panting quietly. Before long, they were both just in their undergarments, grinding against each other lazily and kissing each other slowly. The built up sexual tension from earlier had dulled significantly, but both of them were more than happy to simply fuck slowly, enjoy each others presence, feel the others body and mouth, and savor every adulterous second of it. Neither considered the fact that Peridot had a girlfriend who could likely snap Lapis’ spine, and frankly, Peridot didn’t care. She let out a quiet moan as Lapis started kissing down her body until she was kneeled on the floor between her legs. She started mouth at her through her panties, grinding against her own calf and moaning. Peridot let out a quiet whine, huffing and rocking her hips against Lapis’ face and letting out quiet pleas. She talked big, but once she got down to it, she was a total bottom bitch. She loved having someone tell her what to do. She loved being dominated. Peridot let out a cry as Lapis pulled her panties away, sucking on her clit and mewling softly. The shorter girl arched her back and cried out her lovers name, her toes curling and her mouth hanging open as she rode out her orgasm. Lapis wiped her mouth just in time to see the closet door open, and Peridots hulking girlfriend towering over them.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO LAPIS GONN DIE


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about Peridots past

Lapis looked up at the tall woman in front of them. She was so dead. It was completely obvious what was happening. She was on her knees in front of this hulks girlfriend, and Peridot herself was nude and looking very spent. To Lapis’ surprise, Jasper only smirked.   
"I was looking for you two. How about we head home, hm?" she asked, crossing her arms. Feeling slightly panicked, Lapis simply nodded, pulling her clothes back on while Peridot did the same. For some odd reason, Jasper didn’t even seem that upset by the fact that she had caught someone, practically a stranger, going down on her girlfriend. 

The drive back to Lapis’ and Pearls house was quiet, and somewhat awkward; at least for Lapis. Oddly enough, Peridot and Jasper seemed completely unfazed. Lapis had expected screaming, especially from Peridot. She had experienced a squabble between the pair before. Oddly enough, it was more Jasper she worried for. Peridot could be extremely violent. Once she was dropped off, Lapis slunk inside. She didn’t want to have to talk to Pearl about her strange evening, and she knew she would ask about it. So she just slipped into bed, drunk and high out of her mind, and painfully confused about the entire situation. 

When morning came, Lapis was none to happy about it. The sun stung her eyes, and she could feel her brain pounding against her skull. She had already resolved not to go to class that day. It just wasn’t going to happen. Pearl however, had other plans. She waltzed into her room and threw open the blinds.  "Good morning sleepy head! Time to wake up" she sang, pulling the covers off of Lapis, who whined loudly.   
"Whyyyyyy" she whined loudly, closing and opening her eyes slowly. "I can’t believe you would torture me so…"   
"Well you’d better believe it. When did you even get home last night?" Pearl asked her, with her hands on her hips. "I never heard the door open."  
Lapis rolled her eyes. "I told you not to stay up! I dunno… like around 4? It doesn’t matter anyway" she said with a huff, deciding to get up since she was awake anyway. She had an essay to put off. Pearl sighed and shook her head, going to the kitchen to make Lapis some coffee to, hopefully, help with the hangover. Once she was washed and dressed, Lapis sat down on the couch with her biology textbook and laptop, pulling up a word document and started typing. She was about 2 pages in when she heard her phone buzz. 

‘Hey blue’  
‘Sorry about last night…’  
‘I hope you don’t think less of me or anything.’

Lapis was honestly surprised by the texts. Why would she thing less of Peridot? She had been the one to suggest that they should fuck. 

‘Not at all!’  
‘Are you okay? Jasper was probably pissed right?’

‘What?’  
‘Nah. Jaspers cool’  
‘Hey listen…’  
‘Could you maybe come over later? I wanted to talk to you about something kind of personal…’

Lapis frowned a little. That didn’t sound good. Peridot wasn’t the type to get all forlorn and worried about appearances. 

‘For sure. I’ll head over now’

She shoved her phone in her pocket, heading out the door and calling for pearl.  
"I’m going out! Don’t know when I’ll be back but I’ve got my phone!" she shouted to the house, hoping Pearl would hear her and keep calm for once in her life. Lapis jumped in her car and started the drive to Peridots apartment. Usually it only took about 15 minutes to drive there, but there was an abnormal amount of traffic, and that doubled the amount of time it took. When she had finally made her way up to the apartment and let herself in, she was greeted by a strange sight. Peridot was on her tattered couch, staring at the blank television with an equally blank look in her eyes. Lapis frowned and approached her friend, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Peri?" she asked quietly, Peridot jumped.   
"Lapis! Took you long enough" she said with a sigh, relaxing slightly.   
"Yeah, sorry. Traffic was insane"  
"Sure." Peridot shrugged, seeming uncaring.   
"Soooo… what did you wanna talk about?" she asked, running her fingers through her hair. She really hoped she hadn’t crossed a line now. Maybe Peridot was going to tell her they couldn’t be friends anymore. She certainly hoped nor. Peridot was one of her closest friends. She didn’t want to lose her because of some stupid drunk fuck.   
"It’s about… your roommate" she mumbled, sighing. "I know her. Like, really well" she said, biting her lip slightly. "I’m sure she’s talked a bunch of shit about me to you."  
"Not really. Why? How did you know each other?" Now Lapis was less afraid and more curious. Why did Peridot want to tell her about this? And why had Pearl kept this hidden?   
"We dated in highschool…" Peridot mumbled, resting her head on her knees. "I’m surprised she’s never mentioned me before" She said, letting out a bitter laugh. "I was such a piece of shit to her…"   
Lapis frowned slightly. So Peridot wanted to vent? She didn’t have a problem with that, but why to her? Why not to Jasper?  
"I was on heroine and like… you know how it feels to just need a fix" She said, looking up at Lapis desperately. "And you’ll do just about anything- even if that means hurting the ones you love" Not fully understanding, Lapis nodded. "God I was so awful to her! And I loved her so much but… but I just kept fucking up…" Tears were welling up in her green eyes, and Lapis could feel her heart breaking. She had always seen Peridot as this symbol of emotional strength, and yet, here she was, breaking down in front of her.   
"I just want to make it up to her… but she- she just keeps pushing me away!" Again, Lapis nodded in understanding, this time for real. She knew what it was like to want that; that was for damn sure.   
"It’s okay. Whatever it is you feel so guilty over, I won’t think any less of you" Lapis explained gently, brushing some hair from Peridot’s face. By this point her pale skin had just a hint more color to it, based around, of course, the fact that she was falling apart at the seams. But there was something oddly serene about it. It was like seeing some kind of mythical creature. She couldn’t help the gasp of surprise as Peridot threw herself at her, wrapping her arms around her waist and hiding her face in her shoulder, breaking into sobs and sniffles. Lapis couldn’t help her immediate response; pressing a kiss to her head, and rubbing small circles into her back. She hushed Peridot softly, sighing. "You’re okay… Everything’s fine" she assured her.  
"Thank you" Peridot sighed softly, just clinging to Lapis like her life was depending on it. "Can I just… just stay here for a little bit?" she asked quietly. Lapis nodded.   
"Of course. Take as long as you need" she said quietly, closing her eyes and relaxing. She had a feeling she’d be there for awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is going to delve into more details pertaining to Pearl and Peridots past. I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to Pearl and Peridots backstory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers:   
> Implied drug use  
> Implied sexual content  
> Explicit(?) sexual content  
> Self harm   
> Cheating  
> Swearing  
> Suicide threats  
> Peridot generally being awful

Shifting in the girls change room, a young Peridot wrung shaky hands. She had not gotten a fix in over a month, and it was killing her. She had finally gotten up the money to buy herself some heroine, and she had contacted her dealer. He was supposed to be here awhile ago, and Peridot was becoming impatient. Finally, mercifully, the stalky boy stepped into the room, his arms crossed. "Gimme my money" he said. Peridot nodded, grabbing her bag and digging around for a moment. She owed 150$. She grabbed the 100$ bill, and a 20$. But she couldn’t find the other 20 and the 10. She began to panic. She couldn’t be short. The last thing she wanted was to be in debt. That was never a place she wanted to be. She shakily handed her dealer the money she had, watching with nervousness as he counted.   
"You’re short" he growled, his hands on his hips. "Wheres 30$?" he asked, shoving the 120 dollars in his pocket.   
"I… forgot it" she said, shuffling her feet.   
"You fucking forgot?!" he snapped at her, taking a few steps forward. "You’d better have something else you can offer me" He snapped. Peridot was panicking. She needed a high. She needed something, anything.   
"My body" She said finally, her voice shaking. 

She was a virgin. She had a girlfriend, and oh god, she loved her to bits, but this was the only thing she had to offer. He looked her up and down, glaring for a moment before nodding.   
"Fine. Strip then" he said, dropping his bag and crossing his arms. Nodding slowly, Peridot slipped her hoodie off. She hadn’t been wearing anything underneath, seeing as she didn’t have much to hide. She moved slowly, working off her jeans and kicking them aside. He smirked. "Fair enough" he said, moving towards her and grabbing her face. He kissed her, hard and sloppy, and moving his hands all over her. He grabbed a breast, squeezing it and teasing the nipple. Peridot wanted to cry. She just had to think of Pearl. Only Pearl. Only Pearl right now. She closed her eyes, letting him do as he pleased. 

To Peridots relief, it didn’t last all that long. She faked an orgasm, he came all over her legs, and it was over. She could forget this ever happened. But fate is a cruel mistress. Just as her dealer had left, and Peridot was getting her panties back on and pulling out a lighter, she looked up to see the slim body of Pearl. Her blue eyes were wide, and she covered her mouth.   
"Pearl! Wait-" she called, standing up too quickly and stumbling as the pale girl turned and ran off, bawling as she went. Shit. Peridot knew she had absolutely fucked up. 

That evening, Peridot got a text from Pearl.

‘We’re done’  
‘I can’t deal with your bullshit anymore’

Peridots immediate response was panic

‘No!’  
‘Pearl please…’  
‘I’m so sorry. I love you so much baby. I never want to lose you’

‘Then what the hell was going on in the change rooms????’  
‘for fucks sake peridot I can’t just let you do whatever you want!!!!’  
‘Fuck off and leave me the hell alone’

Peridot felt as though she was going to be sick. She and Pearl had been dating for 4 years. They always talked about how they would be together forever; and Peridot had managed to ruin that too. 

‘Please Pearl…’  
‘I love you’

There was no response, and after shooting up, Peridot grew angry. 

‘FINE’  
‘FUCK YOU’  
‘BITCH’  
‘YOU DON’T GIVE A SHIT ABOUT ME. YOU NEVER GAVE A SHIT ABOUT ME. YOU MUST JUST WANT ME TO DIE RIGHT//??’  
‘FINE THEN’  
‘LITTLE PRINCESS ALWAYS GET’S WHAT SHE WANTS’

Peridot was completely losing it. She had grabbed a kitchen knife, and started cutting up her thighs. She couldn’t do this. She couldn’t. Not without Pearl. Not without her saving grace. She sobbed, looking at her phone and waiting for a response. 

‘PERIDOT’  
‘I DON’T WANT AOYU TO DIE FUC K’  
‘CALL EM’  
‘ME’  
‘PLEASE I’M SORRY I LOVE YOU DONT HURT YOURSELF’

Though it was with some reluctance, Peridot managed to calm down enough to send a coherent reply.

‘can i come over…’  
‘i did something bad’  
‘i love you…’

‘of course’  
‘i’m sorry too. I’ll take care of you, nerd’

Peridot had to smile at the affectionate nickname. Pearl always knew how to make her smile. What to say, and when to say it. After bandaging the cuts on her legs, Peridot made her way to Pearls house, a limp in her step. She couldn’t deny it, she was an idiot. But she was an idiot in love, and love makes people do stupid things. 

That night, Pearl also lost her virginity. It was slow and loving, and they both cried, and the next morning, Peridot pressed kisses to every square inch of Pearls body. They had giggled and kissed and made love again. 

And then just like that, it was over. Not a week later, Peridot was expelled from school after being caught with drugs in her locker. Pearl simply stopped talking to her. The drama of it all was just to much to put up with. She loved Peridot, and she cared about her, but for her own sake, she couldn’t bare to watch her kill herself like this. Not anymore. But now, by some cruel twist of fate, that little worm had managed to dig her way back into the dancers life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I await your bricks thrown


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lapis tries to talk to Pearl

Lapis wound up falling asleep with Peridot on her couch, her arms wrapped tight around the smaller woman. She honestly felt so bad for both Peridot and Pearl. It was such a mess, and she really didn’t know what to do. Regardless, she managed to pass out, with Peridot left awake with her thoughts. 

Why did she have to sleep with Lapis? Jasper hadn’t even been upset about it, she had even commented on how cute they had looked together, but for some reason, Peridot just couldn’t get Lapis out of her mind. She wanted to kiss her, and fuck her, and cuddle with her, and for fucks sake, she hated herself. She had always been confused by her own lack of ability to remain monogamous, and it frustrated her. She just wanted to be in a relationship with someone. A stable, nice, loving relationship. But that just was’t going to happen for her. Finally closing her eyes, Peridot let herself drift to sleep, tucking her head under Lapis’ chin. 

When she had woken up, Lapis slowly got up, tucking Peridot in on the couch and slipping out of the house. She knew of Peridots near non existent sleep cycle, so she wasn’t going to risk waking her from a peaceful sleep just to move her or tell her that she was going; a fact she could probably figure out for herself. Getting back into her car, she sat silent for a short while. How was she going to talk to Pearl? Should she even bring it up? She didn’t know if it was the right thing to do, but what she did know was that Peridot felt guilty about this situation, and maybe it would do good for Pearl to know that. To know that she wasn’t the only one hurt by the situation. She pulled into the driveway, going inside. 

"Pearl? I’m back!" she called, taking a peek into the living room. Her roommate was curled up with a glass of wine and popcorn, her eyes bloodshot and cheeks puffy. "What’s wrong?" She asked, feeling a little concerned. Pearl rarely ever drank, and when she did, it was usually because she had something on her mind. 

"Nothing… I’m just thinking about the past I suppose" she said with a sigh, taking a sip of wine. Lapis bit her lip. She didn’t have to ask to know what she was talking about. 

"She feels bad about it, you know" Lapis interjected, hoping Pearl wouldn’t completely flip shit. 

"Excuse me?" The older girl looked up at her roommate, her eyes wide. "You don’t know what you’re talking about… I haven’t told you anything" she mumbled, turning back to her episode of Dance Moms.

"Yeah, well…" she shrugged. "Peridot told me everything" she said quietly. "She was a blubbering mess, talking about how much she hates herself for what she did, and how she thinks you deserved better than her and all this. It was kind of scary to be honest"

"Yeah well that shouldn’t surprise you!" Pearl snapped suddenly, her eyes shut tight as the tears started to flow once more. ‘I warned you didn’t I?! She’s a monster! A heartless, ruthless monster who doesn’t care about anyone but herself!" For the first time in years, Pearl felt as though she was losing control, and it terrified her. Lapis cringed away from her. 

"I’m sorry… I just thought maybe… maybe you’d wanna talk to her" she suggested quietly, immediately regretting that decision. 

"You thought after all she’d done to me, I would want to talk to her?!" Pearl shouted at Lapis, her face red with anger. "Come on Lapis!" Shaking her head, Pearl got up, storming off to her room and slamming the door. She didn’t want to keep yelling. Especially not at Lapis. 

Pulling out her phone, Lapis decided to text her only other friend besides Pearl. 

‘hey…’  
‘i tried talking to Pearl about what you told me’  
‘she kind of flipped shit at me and locked herself up in her room.’  
‘do you mind if i spend the night?’

It was a good hour before she got a response. 

‘fuck’  
‘sure come over whenever’  
‘i have a meeting later tonight but that’s not until like midnight lmao…’  
‘you can entertain JJ while I’m gone’ 

Lapis had to laugh at that. She knew she didn’t know Jasper that well, but she did find it a lot of fun just to crack jokes with the larger woman. Despite a rough exterior, Jasper was a genuinely kind person who was deeply in love with her girlfriend, and would do just about anything to make her happy. 

‘alright’  
‘just gonna pack an over night bag. see you in a bit’

She texted Peridot quickly before shoving her phone in her purse and throwing a fresh pair of underwear and some pajama shorts into a backpack. She headed out the door, glancing at Pearls door as she left, sighing and shaking her head. Pearl tried to be the mature one, but in all honesty, Lapis doubted she was anywhere near strong enough to deal with what she had been through. 

Once she was there, she, Jasper, and Peridot mostly just hung out in there pajama’s, watching tv. They smoked a bit, laughed, talked about life stories, and then, Jasper and Lapis fell asleep. Peridot smiled, watching them with a swell of affection.    
"God damn it" She mumbled to herself, standing up and going to throw on a hoodie and some sweats. She never liked to wear anything too revealing to a deal. She dealt with some pretty dangerous people, and she was constantly paranoid about being perceived as something more demeaning than a drug dealer. Once she was ready to go, she snuck a kiss to Jaspers forehead, before hesitating for a moment, and doing the same for Lapis. This would hopefully be a quick deal. Just a trade. The money, then the drugs. 

When Peridot and Jasper woke up the next morning, Peridot was nowhere to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jasper and Lapis find Peridot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warnings  
> Implied Rape  
> Blood  
> Implied violence
> 
> This is where the whole story really takes off folks hold onto your proverbial hats.

When Lapis woke up, she was surprised to find that Peridot was missing from her spot in front of the television. Standing up, she looked around, frowning. Jasper was missing too. She doubted, being the kind of people they were, they would just leave someone alone in their home. 

"Jasper?" Lapis called into the house. "Peridot?" Jasper emerged from their bedroom, rubbing her eyes. 

"Hm… what is it blue?" she asked, yawning. "Wheres Peridot?" This only concerned Lapis more. If Jasper didn’t know where Peridot was, then how the hell was she supposed to know. 

"I… I’m not sure. I assumed she was with you!" she said, her heart racing. They both knew the dangers of Peridots profession, so the thought that she didn’t get home the night before was a terrifying one. Jasper paled slightly, pulling out her phone and calling Peridot. There was a moment of tense silence, before Peridots voicemail answered the phone. Jasper growled, slamming her phone down. 

"Fuck… we’ve gotta go look for her" she said. Lapis nodded. She didn’t know what was worse. Seeing Jasper in a rage, or seeing her like this, looking absolutely vulnerable and scared. Lapis offered her hand as some sort of support, hoping to make her friend feel better. Jasper took her hand, seeming grateful. "Thanks, blue" she said, ruffling Lapis’ hair before running down the stairs of their apartment complex and to the parking lot. It took some convincing, but Lapis managed to get Jasper to let her drive. She doubted Jasper was in the right state of mind to control 2 tonnes of metal racing down a busy street. 

The only had to drive for about 10 minutes before Jasper started pounding on the dash. 

"The parking lot!! Look!" she shouted. Lapis pulled over, putting the car in park and letting Jasper get out. Sure enough, splayed out on the tarmac, Peridot lay curled up around herself. She looked as though she could be dead. Lapis got out after Jasper, having to collect herself.

Nothing could compare her to the sight that greeted her. 

Peridot was laying in at least a liter of blood, that they could only assume was her own. Jasper covered her mouth to keep from crying out. This was not what she had wanted to find. Maybe she’d gotten tired/drunk/high and fallen asleep. That would have been fine. Jasper would have scolded her and then they would go home and laugh about it. 

But this…

Lapis stood beside Jasper, her heart racing, watching as Jasper slowly knelt down next to her girlfriend.

"Peri…?" She asked softly, reaching out for her and resting a hand on her shoulder. She barely took note of the fact that Peridot’s sweat pants were across the parking lot, and her underwear were stained red. 

Slowly, oh so slowly, Peridot opened her eyes, looking up at Jasper. 

"JJ?" She asked groggily, struggling to stay awake. "What- where am I…?" she asked quietly, her voice more raspy than it was usually. Lapis bit her lip, doing her best not to cry. What had happened to her? Who had hurt her? Why? She wanted to kill whoever had done this to Peridot. She didn’t deserve this. 

"Yeah baby… it’s me" Jasper whispered, lifting Peridot up carefully "I’m gonna take you home alright…?" she kept her voice low, not wanting to shock her lover. 

"No!" Lapis interjected. Jasper turned around, her eyes wide

"And why the hell not?" She hissed, her eyes narrowing. 

"We… we should take her to my place. Pearl studied to be a paramedic- She might be able to actually do something for her!" She said, hoping that Jasper wasn’t too grief stricken to comprehend logic. To her relief, after a moment of hesitation, Jasper nodded, walking back to the car while carrying Peridot. 

"N-no… I don’t- I’m okay guys…" Peridot slurred, blinking slowly. "I’m… just…" She was fading fast, Lapis could tell. They had to move quick if they wanted even a slight chance of saving Peridot. This was assuming Pearl would even be willing to help. Lapis got in the drivers seat, and Jasper sat in the passenger seat with Peridot laying in the back. 

The drive was silent. Neither Jasper nor Lapis had anything to say, and Peridot was to out of it to speak. But the silence was by no means comfortable. The whole time, Lapis was just begging someone to say something- to break the awkward silence. But no such luck. Not until she pulled up her driveway and put the car in park. She turned to Jasper, trying to keep herself calm for the sake of her friend. 

"I’m gonna go in and talk to Pearl, okay?" She said, offering a reassuring smile. "Just let her know what’s going on so she can prepare in case she needs to collect some stuff" She said, not mentioning that she just might refuse to help. After confirming that Jasper understood, Lapis got out of the car, running up to the door and letting herself in. "Pearl?! Do you still have your first aid supplies?!" She shouted, hoping Pearl was at the very least, awake. To her relief, her roommates response was swift. 

"Yes, of course. Why?" She asked. To Lapis’ relief, she seemed back to her old self. 

"Theres been an accident… Peridots bleeding and kind of falling in and out of consciousness? I just thought maybe you’d be able to help since you went to medical school?" In her mind, she was just praying Pearl would be merciful enough to put her personal opinion of Peridot aside for a moment and be professional. Once again, to Lapis’ relief, Pearl nodded. 

"Of course- Bring her inside and I’ll take a look at her. Did you find a source for the bleeding?" She asked, going into action mode. Lapis just shook her head, going out to get Jasper and Peridot. The smaller of the two had fallen asleep once more, and so Jasper carried her inside, setting her on the couch with Pearls instruction. Both Lapis and Jasper hovered around as Pearl started trying to rouse Peridot, giving up after a moment and moving on to check her vitals. "Increased heart rate…" she mumbled quietly, her tongue between her teeth in an attempt to keep herself calm. She only had to look at her to notice that she was breathing heavily. Her last mission was to find out where she was bleeding from. Finally growing exasperated, she turned to the audience behind her. "Could you two leave? I need quiet" She said, her voice just slightly cold. Without a moments hesitation, Lapis lead Jasper to her bedroom, not wanting to disrupt Pearl further. 

Pearl sighed quietly, after a moment. She wasn’t eager for this. She slowly slid Peridots shirt up. Her ribs were bruised, that was for damn sure. But she didn’t have any kind of open wounds that would lead to the amount of blood that Lapis had described, and she knew the importance of being as accurate as possible, and not exaggerating anything. Pearl wound up examining Peridots whole body, except for one place. She didn’t want to look there… she really didn’t. But she was a professional. She couldn’t let her petty feelings get in the way of helping someone.   
 "Just a patient… Just a patient…" Pearl whispered to herself as she slid Peridots panties off. 

In the other room, Lapis and Jasper were sitting idly on her bed, once again in silence. However, this time, it was Jaspers turn to break it. 

"How could I have let her go out alone…" She mumbled. Lapis frowned. 

"You know Peridot. She would have beat you into next week if you tried to go with her" she said, some part of her trying to be humorous. Jasper was not amused. 

"That part of town is fucking dangerous, and Peridot knows that, but I let her go by herself anyway! She’s smarter than that- I’m smarter than that!" she snapped, getting up and pacing around angrily. Lapis was about to interrupt her, but was interrupted herself when the door was opened. Pearl looked even more pale than she usually did. 

"She has… um… severe vaginal injuries…" She mumbled. "Both internal and external. Her first and fourth ribs on the left side are cracked, and she seems to be suffering a concussion" She explained, seeming like she was going to be sick herself. Who could do this to a person? Who could assault someone so vilely. Jaspers eyes widened. 

"So she was raped?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHH DON'T HIT ME


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pearl takes care of Peridot, and Lapis and Jasper bond.

Pearl nodded slowly, looking down. 

"But… the thing is she wasn’t raped in… the traditional sense" She explained. She didn’t want to think about how much pain Peridot must be in. "The kind of injuries she sustained… could not be inflicted by the human anatomy" she said, feeling a little sick to her stomach just saying it. 

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Jasper asked, trying to keep her voice even. She didn’t want to believe what Pearl was saying. It was too awful to think about. 

"I mean she was raped with a baseball bat- Okay?!" she shouted at Jasper, losing her temper. Lapis covered her mouth, tears coming up in her eyes. This was so much worse than she had expected. Jasper backed down, deciding it was best not to instigate Pearl further. 

"I… I see…" she mumbled, sitting down on the bed and burying her face in her hands. Her broad shoulders were trembling slightly with pent up emotion, and after getting a glance from Lapis, Pearl decided it was best to leave them. She left the room, sighing and sliding down the wall, sitting outside the room where Peridot was sleeping. She would have to take her temperature, and check her for any signs of infection. She closed her eyes for a moment, already exhausted. A little nap couldn’t hurt, right?

Pearl was woken up by the sound of shrieking, and a loud thunk. She shot up, immediately wide awake and following the source of the sound. Peridot had woken up, she soon discovered, and had fallen out of bed. After a quick glance at the clock, Pearl realized a short nap had turned into a 3 hour nap. Great. She went to Peridot side, offering her hand. 

"Hush Peridot… calm down. I’m here. Do you want help up?" she offered gently. She had dealt with victims of rape before, and more often than not, physical touch usually wasn’t something they enjoyed as much. Despite some hesitation, Peridot reached out and took Pearls hand, allowing the lithe girl to help her to her feet, and then, back into bed. "Do you remember anything?" she asked gently. "Your name, your birthday, things like that" Peridot nodded slowly. 

"My name is Peridot Lee Hahn… and I was born on august 23rd" She said shakily, her voice more raspy than was usually the case. "My Dad is Korean, and my mom is English" she said, just recalling whatever information she could. To let her brain work out. "I have a girlfriend, and I make a living selling drugs" she said the last part with the barest hint of shame, and Pearl, despite her reservations, had to sympathize with her. Peridot had a hard life. She knew it wasn’t likely she had always wanted to be a drug dealer, but without a high school diploma, what else could she do really? Pearl nodded. 

"Good. Seems you don’t have any permanent damage to your long term memory. Hows your vision?" she asked. Peridot shrugged. 

"Shitty as ever I guess" She muttered, still seeming slightly out of touch. Pearl forced a smile. 

"That’s alright. I’ll talk to Lapis about getting you new glasses" she said. "Do you mind if I take a seat?" Peridot shook her head, giving her the go ahead and pulling her knees up close to her chest. 

"You’re not gonna make me talk about what happened, are you?" she asked nervously. She didn’t want to talk about it, think about it, or even think about thinking about it. The whole thing just made her want to be sick. And what made it all worse was the simple fact that, in her head, she deserved all the bad shit that had happened in her life. Pearl shook her head no. 

"Not until you think you’re ready" she said, offering a reassuring smile. Peridot let out a sigh of relief. 

"Thank you" 

"Not a problem" Pearl responded simply, offering her hand to hold. "I’m just gonna take your temperature to make sure you don’t have any kind of infection, then you can go back to sleep" she said. Peridot nodded, though she seemed apprehensive. 

"Yeah- about that" she said quietly. "Would you mind… maybe staying here? Not in the bed or anything. Just in the room?" she seemed flustered and embarrassed, but Pearl put her qualms to rest. 

"Of course. Whatever you need to feel comfortable" she said, going to get her thermometer from the junk drawer and returning to Peridots bedroom. 

She had a slight fever that Pearl decided to keep a sharp eye on, but to her relief, nothing too life threateningly serious. So, once she had been given a heavy dose of Advil PM, Pearl sat in a chair across the room from Peridot with a book and didn’t leave her side for the rest of the day. 

In the other room, Jasper and Lapis were still trying to get their heads around everything that was going on. Peridot had been both physically and emotionally traumatized, most likely for her entire life. Jasper was stressed about her girlfriends future. She was already emotionally unstable as it was, but what about now? Lapis was more concerned for her physical health. Peridot was tough. She wouldn’t let this knock her down- at least not for too long. She trusted that she would get back up. Lapis was sure, however, that Jasper would wear a hole through the carpet with all her pacing. 

"Why don’t you it down?" She asked, patting the spot next to her on the bed. Jasper turned to her, seeming as though she was going to protest before sighing, going and sitting next to Lapis. 

"I’m scared, blue"

"I know"

"What are we gonna do?"  
 "We’ll just take it day by day… I’m sure Peridot will get through this" 

"But what if she doesn’t?" 

Lapis frowned slightly at the implication. 

"Don’t talk like that. You and I both know Peridot is a special case. She’s not like most other humans." She said, offering a hopefully helpful smile. Jasper sighed. 

"She likes you, you know" Lapis frowned.

"Pardon?"  
 "She likes you. Like a hell of a lot" Jasper explained. "She’s never really been the monogamous type. And I honestly don’t really have a problem with that. She’s honest about it when she sleeps with someone else, and more often than not, we have a three way or something to that extent" she said. Lapis had to blush. She didn’t quite know where this was going. "But she’s never been so… enamored… with someone like she is with you" Jasper said. To Lapis’ surprise. The large woman smiled at her. "And I can understand why. You’re a cute kid, blue" she said, moving her hand to run her fingers thoughtfully through Lapis’ hair. "Sorry for rambling like this… Just needed to get it all off my chest" she said with a quiet sigh. Lapis shook her head quickly. 

"No! It’s fine!" she said, her face flushed slightly. "I’m just… surprised you’re so okay with all that." Jasper had to laugh. 

"I knew Peridot was polyamorous even before she did. I don’t have a problem with it. As long as she’s honest with me, I won’t get my panties in a twist" she reassured. "But you’re the first of Peridots…" Jasper paused to think of a good word. "Dalliances… to really capture my attention" The larger woman’s voice now took on a more predatory tone as she licked her lips. "What about ti Blue?" It all finally clicked in Lapis’ head, and with a small blush, she nodded. 

"Sure… I’ll give it a shot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POLYGEMS WOO  
> also Peridot being Korean is my headcanon. Here are all my ethnicity headcanons that nobody asked for
> 
> Peridot is Korean  
> Lapis is American  
> Jasper is Italian  
> Pearl is Finnish 
> 
> ᕕ(ᐛ)ᕗ


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS BEING SO LATE
> 
> AND THIS IS KIND OF A FILLER CHAPTER TOO FUCK 
> 
> I was in a bit of a rut, as far as writing goes, and I finally managed to get out of it. But anyway heres the eighth chapter. Enjoy!

Lapis stared up at Jasper as she stood over her, panting and running her fingers through her long, light hair. She hadn’t been fucked like that since… well, since ever. She was absolutely spent, but she couldn’t have been happier. She wrapped her arms around Jaspers neck and pulled her down for a deep kiss, sighing happily and letting out a quiet laugh. This couldn’t possibly go wrong. It couldn’t; because in Lapis’ mind, if everyone involved was happy, it was the end game. 

But regardless, they realized they would have to move at some point. Lapis stretched and let out a moan as she felt her joints snap back into place. 

"Well that was a good time" She said with a small laugh, kissing Jasper once more as the larger woman sat back, smirking at her. 

"Yeah, well" she shrugged, kissing her on the forehead. Lapis smiled slightly. 

"We should probably clean up before Pearl decides to see what’s going on. I doubt she’ll be too happy about us fucking on the couch. Especially while Peridot is so… well…" she had tried not to think too hard about Peridot’s situation. It was really hard just to imagine the kind of physical and emotional pain she must be in. Jasper nodded, regardless of whatever she was thinking. 

"I’ll throw the sheets in the laundry, you get dressed" she said, getting off of Lapis so she could get up and make herself decent. Lapis nodded in response and grabbed her t-shirt, not bothering with a bra, and ran to her room to grab a pair of pajama pants. When she came back, the couch had been stripped, and she could hear the laundry running. She let out a small sigh, flopping down on the bare mattress and looking up at the ceiling. A lot had happened, since she had met Peridot. That girl was like some kind of catalyst. She brought chaos and destruction with her, and for whatever reason, Lapis couldn’t bring herself to be bothered by that. 

 

Meanwhile, Pearl of course knew what Lapis and Jasper had been up to. It was hard to ignore, what with all the noise they were making. She had of course, tried to talk over them with Peridot, not wanting to make her listen to that. She doubted she would appreciate it, considering what she had just gone through.   
But at the same time, another part of her, the part of her that still hated Peridot, wanted her to hear. She wanted to make Peridot feel what she had made her feel when she had cheated on her. It didn’t matter if Peridot was sorry, or how shitty about it she claimed to feel; for Pearl, that wasn’t enough. Regardless, however, she watched as her ex girlfriend slept, having passed out a good half hour earlier. No matter how angry she made Pearl, no matter how much Pearl claimed to hate her, there was still this stab of affection that she tried to squash whenever she saw her. Especially when she saw her by chance in public. When she saw her making deals, earning her living. Because when she saw her like that, she couldn’t help but see the girl she knew in high school. The girl who genuinely believed that she couldn’t get through her school career without being under the influence of some sort of drug. Pearl knew she was stronger than that, and honestly, no matter how much she hated her, all she wanted was for Peridot to see what Pearl saw in her. Pearl was snapped out of her daydreaming when Peridot shifted, looking up at her with a yawn. 

"Hey… Sorry about falling asleep" she said, making a move to sit up before immediately regretting it. She winced and blinked back tears. "Shit…" she mumbled. Pearl frowned. 

"Are you in pain?" she asked. Peridot nodded. 

"That would be a fucking understatement" She snapped at her. Pain made her cranky. She couldn’t help it. Pearl winced. 

"Sorry… Do you need anything?" She asked. After a moment of thought, Peridot nodded. 

"Yeah. Could you get Lapis for me?" she asked her. Pearl nodded again and turned around, leaving the room to grab her roommate. 

"Peridot wants to talk to you" Pearl informed her, keeping her face neutral. Lapis frowned slightly. 

"Yeah, I’ll be right there" She said, remaking Jaspers bed on the couch. She was still completely unaware that Pearl had heard them. She didn’t consider herself loud during sex, so in her mind, their volume had remained completely reasonable. When she had finished, Lapis stepped into Peridots room, smiling at her. "Hey… How are you doing?" she asked. 

"Still pretty shitty" Peridot admitted, keeping her eyes down. "Used, violated…" She said, pulling her knees up to her chest and sighing. "I remember every fucking second of what happened. I kind of wished they’d smashed my head in so I could at least be a really vigorous vegetable" she said, avoiding eye contact. 

"Well… then we wouldn’t have our Peri" Lapis said with a small, sympathetic smile. "You’re too special for us to just get rid of" she explained, offering her hand. Peridot glanced at it, but didn’t accept. She didn’t want anyone other than Pearl touching her for the time being, regardless of their relationship. 

"How’s JJ holding up?" Peridot asked her, wanting to change the subject. Lapis chuckled. 

"She’s… concerned. To say the least" She said. "But we all are. We all love you Peridot. We all want you to get better" She said, wanting to build her up. She knew Peridot had an ego, and that ego had just been absolutely torn from her in the most painful way possible. Peridot took this information in slowly, chewing on her lip. 

"I see" she said quietly. "If she cried, I’ll have to kick her ass. Give her something real to cry about" she said, letting out a small laugh. Lapis grinned. Seeing Peridot smile was something of a rare treasure, and to be given that opportunity, especially in this situation, it made Lapis’ heart swell. 

"That poor girl. I’ll have to warn her" She said. Peridot seemed to have let the moment pass, and went back to staring at her legs. 

"I almost can’t remember what it’s like not to be in pain" She said quietly, drawing circles in the sheets beside her. Lapis was a little taken aback by the sudden change in mood, but decided to just go with it. 

"I can only imagine" She said quietly. "But… I might have some good news for you" She said, once more offering her hand to Peridot. The small woman looked up at her, honestly curious. She needed good news. 

"Jasper and I talked. We decided that… we want to try a polyamorous relationship" She explained as gently and quietly as possible. She didn’t want to speak to loudly and potentially break Peridot. She just seemed way too fragile at this point. Peridot took a moment to absorb this information. 

"You… and Jasper" She said. "You guys are… I…" Lapis was afraid she had made a horrible mistake. Maybe Jasper had misjudged her. Maybe this wasn’t at all what Peridot wanted. Finally, Peridot grasped Lapis’ hand, squeezing it and grinning, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I… I can’t believe she would do that for me" She said, covering her mouth with her free hand. "She really loves me… doesn’t she"


End file.
